


New Year's Eve party

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve Kiss, New Years Eve party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: Yuri wants a midnight kiss from Otabek, too bad it takes nearly 3 years to get one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me if you have any, I hope you enjoy this one shot and thanks to the person who sent me this prompt :3 I edited this in like 10 minutes so sorry if it sucks major ass

The first New Year’s Party

11:00 p.m.

Yuri sat in the corner of the crowded living room of Viktor’s flashy roof top apartment, people were sitting and standing talking excitedly to each other as the time moved closer to midnight, Yuri sighed to himself as he looked around the room everyone seemed happy for the year to be over all except Yuri Plisetsky, he always hated the start of a new year with everyone making plans to be a better them with all their resolutions that they end up failing within the first week of the new year, Yuri thought it was pathetic and stupid and he wanted to stay in the year that he finally one Gold, his angry thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of someone sitting next to him, as he looked to see who it was he saw Otabek’s handsome face

“What are you moping about over here?” He asked with a smirk

Yuri crosses his arms over his small chest “I am not moping” he replies stubbornly

“Sure” Otabek says taking a sip of the beer in his hand “Got any resolutions?”

“No”

“Not one?”

“No” Yuri looks over at Otabek ‘He looks really handsome tonight’ Yuri thinks to himself as he looks Otabek up and down, he had on a fitting black shirt with the first three buttons undone he also had on nicely fitting dark blue jeans, he looked up to see Otabek watching him which caused his pale cheeks to heat up a bright red

He did secretly have one resolution which was to finally kiss Otabek tonight at 12am and hopefully start a relationship with him during the new year

Chuckling Otabek stands up “I’m going to the bathroom, hold my drink for me? You can have some if you’d like”

Yuri nodded wordlessly taking the cold bottle into his overly warm hands, he watched Otabek walk off towards the bathroom occasionally getting stopped by people to catch up, Yuri looked at the bottle thinking about Otabek’s lips pressing softly against the cool glass, he then imagined those lips against his own as he brought the bottle to his mouth, tipping his head back to took a swig screwing his face up at the taste, he didn’t like the taste of alcohol, most 16 year olds would be partying it up and sculling down all the drinks they could get their hands on, but all Yuri could see in those beverages was empty calories, so he stuck with his glass of water for most of the night

After a few more sips and still no returned Otabek, Yuri started to feel the effects of the alcohol in his system it started with him casually yawning but after he finished the beer unexpectedly, he got into a more comfortable laying position on the couch and his eyes started to droop shut

‘Where’s Otabek?’ was his last thought before he fell asleep on Viktor’s couch

-

Otabek looked at his watch once he finally reached the bathroom after being stopped by some of the other figure skaters he knew and had a quick catch up with

The time read 11:45pm

He quickly finished up in the bathroom and made his way back to the couch that held his best friend Yuri, when he reached the living room he saw a sleeping Yuri, he smiled and bent down in front of Yuri, he took the empty bottle from the 16 year olds hand and placed it on the closest coffee table, he sighed looking at his watch again ‘11:50pm looks like my midnight kiss will have to wait’ he thinks to himself while running his fingers through Yuri’s soft blond hair

Otabek sits down on the floor with his back resting on the couch, he pulls out his phone and takes a picture of himself with a sleeping Yuri in the background and posts it to his Instagram with the caption “Is this how 16 year olds party these days? @YuriPlisetsky #Cute” he continues to play on his phone rather than be near some drunk girl who expects to be kissed at midnight and then before he knows it everyone is beginning the countdown to the new year

-

Yuri wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder lightly “Yurio wake up it’s the next day” Yuri opens his eyes to see Victor standing over him

“What?” Yuri asks sleepily and confused

Viktor smiles down at him “You fell asleep last night and Otabek made sure no one woke you up, he used your phone to message your dedushka to let him know you’d be staying the night here and that he’d come by and drop you off home in the morning”

Yuri sat up rubbing his eyes “I missed it” he whispered sadly

“Missed what Yurio?”

“None of your business! You should have woken me up!” Yuri said angry that he missed his prime opportunity to get a kiss from Otabek

Viktor patted Yuri’s head “You don’t need a New Year’s midnight kiss to get a kiss from him Yurio”

Yuri blushed and slapped Viktor’s hand from his head “Shut up old man you don’t know anything!”

Viktor laughed “My son all grown up”

“IM NOT YOUR SON!”

~~~~

The second New Year’s Eve party

11:00 p.m.

Yuri was ready for this year to be over, it had felt like the longest year he had ever been through, He’d won silver after working his ass off the whole year expecting to get gold again and then to have JJ steal it from him as per usual, things with Otabek hadn’t changed either, not that he didn’t want it to, he had the whole year with Otabek since he had moved here on a one year working visa and Yuri was constantly trying to get the courage to ask Otabek out but he just couldn’t do it and he didn’t know why! He was so frustrated, there were several times that he thought Otabek was going to kiss him but they always seemed to get annoyingly interrupted before their lips could connect, then before he knew it Otabek was on a flight back to his home in Kazakhstan.

Yuri found himself in the same spot he was in last year, in Viktor’s living room on his couch by himself moping around, Yuri sighed getting up and walking into the kitchen area and grabbed himself a glass of water leaning on the kitchen bench

“Hey” Yuri herd someone say, he looked up from his glass to see a very gorgeous looking Otabek, he had his hair styled back with a white shirt and a black skinny tie with fitted black jeans

Yuri blushed “Hey, you look um, nice” he stumbled out which made Otabek’s cheeks turn pink

“Thanks, you as well” Otabek said as he looked Yuri up and down, even though Yuri just had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose leopard print shirt

“Um, thanks”

“So what’s your poison for tonight?” Otabek asked leaning next to him and pointing to his glass

“Water”

“Are you serious?” Otabek laughed

“Yeah why?” Yuri asked defensively

“It’s just its New Year’s Eve and you’re 17 don’t you want to get a little wild?”

Yuri looked at Otabek thinking that maybe if he got a little tipsy he’d be able to get that kiss he’s been waiting for “What do you suggest?”

Otabek walked over to the alcoholic beverages that were scattered across one of the kitchen benches “Well when in Russia, drink as the Russians do” Otabek said as he picked up a cup filling it half way with vodka and handing it over to Yuri

Yuri took the cup from Otabek’s hand and took a small sip, the liquid burned when it slid down his throat but warmed his belly which he liked so he took another sip

“Slowdown that cup should last you the whole night”

Before Yuri could answer JJ walked into the kitchen “Hey Otabek! How have you been?”

As they started a conversation Yuri blocked them out as he took more sips of the vodka he liked that it didn’t have a distinct taste like the other liquors he’d tried, he was beginning to feel the effects of the vodka once JJ finally left, Vodka affected him differently than beer did, beer made him want to take a nap but Vodka made him want to dance

“Dance with me?” Yuri slurred to Otabek once JJ left the room

Otabek looked at Yuri “Are you ok?”

“I’m perfectly fine” he giggled

Otabek grabbed the cup from Yuri’s limp grip and looked into it seeing that it was now completely empty “Yuri! You drank it all! That’s way too much vodka in that short amount of time!”

Yuri felt lightheaded as he laughed he didn’t even know why he found it so funny “Can I have some more”

Otabek shook his head sighing “Absolutely not, come with me” he threw the empty cup into the sink and took a hold of Yuri’s hand

“Your hand feels nice” Yuri said as he let Otabek drag him towards what he thought was going to be a bedroom but ended up being the bathroom

“Why are we in here I want to dance! Not pee!” Yuri says as Otabek shuts the bathroom door locking it behind him

Otabek walks up to Yuri placing his large hands on Yuri’s small shoulders “Have you ever consumed that much alcohol before?”

“No but maybe I should do it more often, I feel pretty good” Yuri says moving closer to Otabek

“You’ll regret those words soon enough”

“What?” Yuri asks looking up at Otabek but before he can receive an answer his stomach starts to churn “I don’t feel so good”

Otabek pushes him towards the toilet just in time for Yuri to vomit up the food and vodka he consumed at the party, Otabek holds Yuri’s hair back and rubs his hand in slow circles on Yuri’s back, while Yuri’s being sick he can hear the countdown happening on the other side of the door, at this rate he’ll never get to kiss Yuri

After a while Yuri leans back from the toilet falling to Otabek’s chest as he wipes his mouth “That sucked, I never want to drink again” Yuri groans out making Otabek chuckle he pushes 

Yuri’s bangs from his eyes “I told you you’d regret the I feel good statement”

“Ugh I hate you”

Otabek puts a hand on Yuri’s stomach giving it a rub “Come on I’ll take you home so you can rest”

Yuri didn’t feel like arguing so he just nodded in agreement

~~~~

The third New Year’s Eve party

11:00 p.m.

This past year Yuri had been focusing it mainly on his figure skating, he wanted to win gold again so that meant he didn’t have time for much else, he still called, texted and occasionally skyped Otabek but they weren’t as frequent as they used to be, it’s not that he’d given up on trying to ask Otabek on a date and get a kiss from him, he still had what Yuuri and Viktor would call ‘a major crush’ on Otabek, but because Yakov and Lilia made his training 10x more difficult than it already was, when he did get some free time all he wanted to do was sleep, in the end he had won gold so he can’t complain too much.

He was excited to see Otabek here at the usual New Year’s Eve party at Viktor’s apartment, he decided that no matter what he was getting a kiss from Otabek tonight, he didn’t care what time it was he was getting it, he’d kiss him right when he saw him if he had to, and speak of the devil there he was walking towards Yuri in the same handsome outfit he’d seen him in last year minus the tie

“Hey” Otabek said when he reached Yuri who was on the couch as per usual, he sat down next to him with their legs touching

Yuri bumped shoulders with Otabek “It’s been a while”

Otabek smiled at him “Yeah it has, I’ve missed you”

“Yeah, I missed you also” Yuri says starting to feel the warmth of a blush cover his cheeks

Otabek stands up and offers a hand to Yuri “Will you come with me I want to tell you something in private”

Without thinking Yuri takes Otabek’s offered hand and follows him towards an empty room, which he knows is the guest bedroom in Viktor’s house, he’s spent many nights in the guest bedroom here, Otabek leads him inside and shuts the door behind him flicking the lock, all while he continues to hold Yuri’s smaller hand in his larger one, he leads him to the bed in the middle of the room and sits down

“Let’s get a little more comfortable” Otabek says and lays down on the right side of the bed and pats the empty space beside him indicating he wants Yuri to lay down with him

“What’s up?” Yuri asks nervously when he realises he’s practically in bed with Otabek

“I’m thinking of moving back to Russia next year, and getting an apartment here permanently, what do you think?”

Yuri looked at him surprised “That sounds great” he tried not to sound too eager “But I don’t know why you’re telling this to me after all it is your decision”

Otabek smiles softly at Yuri “Yura you can’t be that dense, can you?”

Yuri looked at him shocked and offended “What did you call me?!”

Otabek turns over on his side to face Yuri, he grabs Yuri’s shoulder to pull him into the same position he’s in, then presses his lips against Yuri’s soft ones, Yuri freezes up in shock ‘Move your lips fool!’ his brain yells at him, he gasps when he feels Otabek’s wet tongue run across his lower lip, upon him opening his mouth to gasp Otabek took that chance to slip his tongue into Yuri’s mouth making Yuri moan loudly

Yuri’s body finally wakes up from the shock of the kiss and he pushes Otabek back onto his back and before Otabek can ask Yuri what’s wrong, Yuri gets on top of him sitting on his waist 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that” Yuri says as he runs his hands over Otabek’s broad chest reaching for the shirt buttons

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Otabek asked as he watches Yuri’s pale hands work on opening his shirt slowly revealing smooth tan skin with each button he opens

The question makes him stop what he’s doing and look up at Otabek’s face “I did try, I was just… I don’t know… scared maybe?”

Otabek sits up causing Yuri to fall back into the bed between Otabek’s legs “Scared of what?”

“That you wouldn’t like me back” Yuri admits covering his blushing face

Otabek grabs Yuri’s hands and pulls them off his face smiling at Yuri “I’ve liked you since I was 10 Yura” He pulls Yuri up to his face and kisses him passionately, Otabek pulls him back down to the bed as they begin to kiss again and Yuri goes back to unbuttoning Otabek’s shirt, he stops kissing Otabek when he unbuttons the last button on Otabek’s shirt he sits up on Otabek’s waist as he pushes back the soft material to reveal Otabek’s flawlessly muscled chest and abs, Yuri lets his hand touch the hard muscles of Otabek’s chest as he bent down to kiss the smooth tanned skin of Otabek’s neck making Otabek moan quietly and run his fingers through Yuri’s soft golden locks

A banging on the door made them separate and stop what they were doing “Yuri?! Otabek?! Are you in there?! You missed the countdown again!” Yuuri yelled through the locked door

“Go away Katsuki! We are busy!” Yuri yelled back

**Author's Note:**

> So not my best work tbh and I edited this before class so don’t judge me too much lol any prompts you have for this ship please let me know :)


End file.
